1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having improved heat radiation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display device, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display device, etc., have been developed.
Each display apparatus includes pixels generating an image, drivers driving the pixels, and a timing controller controlling the drivers. The display apparatus includes signal lines to electrically connect the drivers and the timing controller. The timing controller applies control signals to the drivers through the signal lines.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.